The Epiclamentals
by Akana Kaguya
Summary: Story of how the gaming group, The Elementals, started, but Minecraft-ised, and much more epic, thus the name. Rated T for language and bit of violence. I hope you peoples like and enjoy it. Thank you all very much for reading, and I'll see you all, in a little bit. BYEEE!
1. Chapter 1

"Fack!" A young girl, not much older than fourteen sneezes.

"Pyro, was that you?" A boy, around fifteen calls.

"Ugh. Bloody allergies, you know, Terra" she responds with an American, yet British sounding, accent.

"Not this again," another boy, fifteen, but older than Terra.

"Shut up, Ventus!" Pyro says angrily.

"Okay, okay," Ventus responds, backing off, wandering elsewhere in the forest.

(Narrator's voice, all creepy like: And was never seen again...)

"Oi, Terra, where'd you go," Pyro asks, looking around, sounding cockney all of a sudden.

"Over here."

"Where over here?" She asks as Terra appears out of a stone wall. "Oh, bloody heck, man, stop it! You know I hate it when you do that."

All of these teenagers had special abilities like what Terra could, disappearing through stone and dirt walls, or any other form of earth around. Terra had only recently discovered his. Ventus... Well, Ventus, we'll never find out his power, as he wandered off into the forest around their base.

(Narrator: And I said he was never seen again.)

(Other Narrator: Yes, I know you said that, you needn't repeat it.)

Pyro hadn't found hers yet, though she was getting pretty close to finding it, through all the exploring she'd done.

(Other Narrator: Albeit she gets into trouble everyone she does go exploring.)

"Whassat," She exclaims, turning around.

"What's what, Pyr?" Terra says confused.

(Pyro: I have the best hearing out of all of us. And best sight-)

(ON: Shaddap Pyro, you aren't narrating this, we are.)

(Pyro: Fine...)

"I think I saw something," she said, taking out her bow from her "stack" of thing- I mean, weapons.

(Pyro: Oi!)

"You always see something, Pyro," Ventus said in an irritated monotonous tone, from out of nowhere.

(N: Hey, I said you disappeared, never to be seen again!)

(Pyro: What he said!)

"You probably just saw Ventus lurking around the outskirts or our camp, Pyr," Terra says in a condescending tone to her.

"I know what I saw, it wasn't Ventus, and it wasn't Hydro because he's just over there by that tree napping. I saw a person," Pyro said, just as a blur zoomed by taking her bow. "WHADDAFACK MAN!"

"It wasn't me!" Terra said holding his hands up in innocence.

"I know it wasn't you, you can't run anywhere near that fast," she said, bending I've to take the hunting knife she found out of her boot.

Another blur by her taking the knife. "Nope, can't have you hurting you or me with that, either," the blur says, only just audible to Pyro. "Thanks for keeping my knife safe, though, I've been looking for it."

"Who the fack are you, Blur-Guy?"

"Who's there," Terra says.

"I told you I flipping saw someone, Terr!"

"Who's there," Terra says with more force, ignoring Pyro's previous comment.

"It's Volatus, the bounty hunter, and regular hunter, of trolls and such," a young man, seventeen or eighteen at least, says as he appears on top of a boulder.

"Give me back my facking knife and bow-" Pyro says, threatening to lose her temper.

"Pyr, calm down. Let me handle this; we don't want another rage fire," Terra says holding his arm out to restrain her. "What business do you have with us?"

"I'd lost my hunting knife, and found footsteps around where I'd last left it, so I tracked 'em. Which led me to here, where I saw the hilt sticking out of her boot there, which treads matched the tracks," he explained, gesturing to Pyro's boot.

(Ventus: Look out, every one, we're about to have a forest fire on our hands.)

(N, ON, P: Shut up!)

(N: How many times do I have to tell you? _You disappeared into that forest over there, never to be seen again!_)

"Well, you seem a lot less irritable than Ventus, would you like to join us?" Terra asked.

"Are you sure about this," Pyro said quietly through gritted teeth. "We've only just met him, for one reason, and he took my stuff."

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he wouldn't be a good addition to our group," he said in a loudish whisper.

"I can hear you, by the way. I'll think about your offer," Salvus said. "Of course, so long as it doesn't bug flame hair over here too much."

"Whaddu you mean, flame hair," Pyro demanded, only just realising her hair had caught flame. From what, though?

"Err, Pyro. Your, um, hair's on, ah, fire," Terra said.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, examining it. "So it is."

"Wassgoin on," Hydro said, waking from his nap. "Why do I smell smoke? OH CRAP PYRO YOUR HAIR'S ON FIRE!"

"Huh? Yeah, it is- wait, what're you doing?! Hydro!" Pyro shrieked as he doused her with his magic water.

"Well, Hydro," Terra said. "It seems you've found your power, shooting water from your hands."

"Not. Cool," Pyro said angrily, hair alight again.

By this time, Salvus had disappeared, leaving Pyro's bow, with more arrows than before, and a better knife, though the old hunting one he'd probably taken with her. He left a note, folded, on the outside reading, For Pyro.

Pyro pocketed the note for later, and took the bow, arrows, and knife, putting the latter in her boot. "Hey, Terra, isn't it time to go? You said we'd leave when Hydro woke up."

"Oh, yeah. We'll continue through this forest, there should be a city not too far north of here," he said, looking at a map.

(P: That map looks a bit old-)

(ON: Pyro.)

(P: Kk.)

"Imma leave a note for Salvus in case he decides he wants to join us and we've gone on already," Terra said, already writing one.

"Got my stuff all packed and ready," Pyro said.

"Err... almost?" Hydro said, as Pyro looked over to him, noting that he hadn't even started getting his things, even though he only had four bits, a sword that usually remained in its sheath, a bedroll, a stack of clothes stuffed into his bag, and a pillow.

"Aggh, Hydro! We've got to go, it's almost sunset!"

"To put lightly what Pyro said, can you hurry, it's nearly sunset, and we should get to the next village-"

"Before Pyro gets there first and burns it to the ground," Hydro muttered.

"Oi!"

"As I was saying, we should at least get to a nearby town so we aren't camping outside again," Terra said, tired of their continuous bickering.

Salvus had decided to follow them, but not join them. Not just yet, for now, he'd lurk in the shadows of the trees fifteen feet behind them.

(ON: How do I know the exact figure? I don't, ask Salvus himself if you want, I'm just estimating.)

And so, this small group of heroes, a group that would soon enlarge their numbers, began their journey to the capitol of Elemantia, the start of something big for the small country in the mountains.

(N: Hey, Olivia, that's a pretty dramatic ending to the first chapter, eh?)

(Olivia [ON]: Norman, didn't I tell you to call me Other Narrator, or ON, not my real name?)

(Norman [N]: Mebbe...)

(ON: You do that, and I won't call you Norman.)


	2. Author's Note and News on Moar Stories!

**Hello everybody! It's been ages, I know, since I've put a chapter out for this. Having a bit of trouble with writer's block (screw you writer's block!) and my social anxiety.**

**Hopefully that explains why nothing has been out. Also, probably should mention that this fic will be on hold indefinitely. I'll come back to this, though, promise!**

**Anyways, in a while from now (however that sentence properly works out), I'm going to be writing a few Harry Potter fics! Little something for you guys to look forward to there, plus it gets my sister off my back about writing a Severus and Lily thing.**

**So the Severus and Lily thing will be out in a few days, the other I'll tell you guys about in a bit. Don't think I'm forgetting anything else.**

**But yeah, thank you guys all very much for reading (and being so non-spazzy about waiting for a new chapter) and I'll see you all, in a little bit.**

**BYEEE!**

**(And yes, I know I stole Martyn's thing :P)**


End file.
